This invention relates generally to a device for improving athletic skills, and more particularly to a full view practice mirror for observing and correcting improper body alignment in a variety of athletic activities.
For those involved in athletic endeavors such as sports, aerobic dancing and the like, whether at a professional or amateur level, being able to improve one's athletic skills is a constant challenge. Trainers are often hired for their ability to observe athletic behavior, detect flaws in that behavior, and provide constructive criticism as to how to improve one's athletic ability. However, not everyone can afford the expense and/or time to engage a personal trainer or even attend classes. Thus, these people are forced to rely on self-help methods of improving their skill. Even for those able to engage a trainer, it is advantageous for the participant to still practice when the trainer is not there. Thus, regardless of the participants' resources, there comes times when the participant must be able to practice his skills by himself, without the benefit of a third party observing his behavior and providing constructive criticism as necessary. During these times, it would be helpful if the participant could view his own behavior as he practices the athletic event. In this way, the participant could observe instances of incorrect body alignment which cause poor performance, while also being able to observe those behaviors that result in good performance.
In order for an athletic participant to be able to practice by himself while still having the benefit of being able to observe his behavior and to correct any improper body alignment, an apparatus should be provided which is relatively inexpensive, easy to use, durable and readily portable. For example, while an athletic participant could very well position a movie camera and film his behavior while practicing, such an elaborate set-up is expensive and cumbersome. Also, such a system has the disadvantage of not readily providing instantaneous feedback to the participant. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide for a means by which the athletic participant can view his behavior while practicing.